My Only Regret
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Y. Link returns to Smash Mansion, and his feelings for another smasher grow. T for death and some cussing.


**This is my first Y. Link (named Paraca in my story because calling somebody the same name as your father, but with the word 'young' in front of it isn't exactly smart) Nana fic. When things are in italics, that's Paraca writing in his journal, and the stories a tragedy… my first tragedy… Hope it's good. **

_It started out like a normal begging of a day of my life, if you call it normal. You see, I'm part of a yearly tournament called 'smash'. During this tournament, all the participants stay in a Mansion dubbed, 'Smash Mansion'. While we stay, we all joke around and play games, we're all good friends. Oh yeah, the tournament is for fighting, but don't worry we use magic to prevent people from dying. One of my best friends who, sadly, I only see during the tournament helps with this because he has psychic powers. It creeps me out… His name is Ness, and I can't wait to see him, I'm writing this on the back of Epona, my dad's horse. Yeah, my name is Paraca, but most people call me Young Link due to my high resemblance to my father. The only people that don't are my parents and the other 'smashers'. My mom is also coming which will be cool, she supposed to be a good fighter, but I'll be the judge of that! You'd think that this would all be messy, but Epona is a magic horse so I can write on her back which is cool! I personally can't wait to see Smash Mansion again, it's gonna be so cool!_

**Smash Mansion**

"Paraca, go find Ness while your mom and I unpack!" My father announced as I hoped off of Epona, being careful not to drop my journal.

"Okay!" I called back, excited to see my friend. I'm happy to be back at Smash Mansion, everybody here is nice and this girl here named Nana is so cute! Yeah!

I was walking through the long, but not menacing hallways of the mansion, the owner of the mansion, Luigi, walked up to me, "Hey Paraca."

"Oh hey Mr. Mario," I replied, "Have you seen Ness."

"First off, I've told you not to call me Mr. Mario because my last name is my brother's first name and to just call me Luigi. Second, Ness hasn't arrived yet, but Nana and Popo are here, you're good friends with them."

"Thanks!" I replied, hurrying myself to see Nana. For those of you wondering why one of the famous Mario Brothers is rich, a few years ago a large group of ghosts kidnapped Mario, and Luigi was forced to save him. There were tons of gold bricks lying around and nobody knows why, so Luigi had picked them up and got a lot of money.

"Hey, Paraca!" said Popo's voice. Popo is Nana's brother, we get along and we're pretty good friends.

"Oh, hi Popo," I told.

"How's it been?" This time it was Nana's voice, I hope she didn't notice me blushing!

"Good! How's it been with you two?" I asked.

"Good!" They replied in unison.

"That's cool, hey you guys want to play tag or something?" I proposed.

"Sure," They both replied again in unison

_We must've been playing for hours, it was nearly pitch-black by the time we stopped. I loved it here, my friends and hopefully my future girlfriend, come here. It sucks that it's the only time that I get to see them. Anyway, Ness arrived about halfway through our game. And I thought it was the best game of tag ever, at one part, I touched Nana's hand! And she didn't care which is even better! So I guess that is all I have time to write for tonight, so see everybody later!_

**The next day**

I woke up early in the morning to find Ness standing outside, watching the sunrise. "Heya."

"Oh, hi Paraca," Ness replied.

"I'm bored, nobody's awake except for you and I! Can you think of anything to do?" I asked.

"Well, there is this new move that I made, and it is really fun!" Ness informed.

"Really? How does it go?" I wondered aloud.

"Watch," Ness told as he sent a PK thunder out of his body, he sent it around his body and hit his back. His body went zooming off of the ground and into the air.

"That looked like it hurt…" I said.

"It does, a little. But it's worth it!" Ness shouted happily.

"Okay, okay, I'll try," I said as I set my journal on the ground, "I'm ready."

"PK THUNDER!" Ness yelled as a volt of electricity came from his body. It hit me, in the back and I could feel the shock in my body. But Ness was right, it was worth it.

"What are you two doing?" Nana interrupted.

"Oh, we're launching ourselves into the air using my PK thunder!" Ness told happily.

"Well keep it down, that last 'Thunder' woke me up!" Nana complained.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to," I apologized.

"Well, I'll forgive you if you give me a turn!" Nana said.

"Okay, PK thunder!" Ness said, being sure to keep his voice low.

Nana's body shot up in the air and you could here faint laughs coming from her body. She landed on the ground, but didn't get up.

"My turn again!" Ness happily said.

"Ummm… Ness, I think you hurt Nana," I said worriedly.

"Oh…" Ness said because it was the only thing he could say.

"Nana, wake up!" I urged as Ness and I walked closer. We began to shake her body, but to no avail.

"BOO!"

"ACCKKK!" Ness and I screamed in unison.

"Got you! You should've seen your faces, they turned all white. Your not afraid of a 2-ton koopa with issues, but your afraid of the word 'boo'?" Nana laughed.

"That was you!? You scared me to death, don't do that again!" I scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't realize faking death would have such an affect on you…" Nana said, but while she was blushing. Seeing this, Ness walked off quietly and his only explanation for it was 'I have my reasons'.

"Well, ignoring Ness, please don't do that you really scared me!" I said.

"Okay," She replied as we both walked in.

_Well, she certainly got me good with that, can't really say it didn't annoy me. I mean, if somebody I liked this much died, I would feel so bad. But people that I have like-liked before have done that and I didn't fell that way. Could it be that? No, it couldn't I'm only thirteen I don't like her that much! Do I?_

Nana and I were walking down the hallways of smash mansion by ourselves when she seemed to suddenly remember something. "Oh! Paraca, follow me!"

She grabbed my hand causing my face to turn beet-red. Good thing her head was turned the other way! She directed me to her room, and said, "During the off-season, Popo and I got a hammer up-grade, watch!" She swung her hammer on the ground and a small ice chunk went flying across the room, hitting my arm.

"Watch it!" I shouted.

"Sorry! Are you okay, your arm is bleeding!" She ran over and grabbed my arm and began to inspect it. This made my face blush wildly and I think I'm just seeing her pink overcoat, but I think that she is blushing too! I wonder if she is…

Suddenly, my heart felt almost as if it was going to explode, my feeling were causing my vision to blur everything, but her face. I wonder if this is what being 'lovesick' means? Without me even noticing it, my mouth opened and admitted, "I love you."

"What?" Nana asked her face turning red.

I guess that there is no turning back now, my supposed 'lovesickness' only getting worse, "I love you."

Nana ran out of the room, her feet were hitting the hardwood floor, to my ears it was like a jackhammer, pounding on my heart which stopped beating. My legs began to move, but my brain was telling them not to. It was my heart that was. We were both running, her in the lead and me as the trailer. I was just following her. I managed to catch up to her around the fountain area and tackled her, causing both of us to fall into the fountain. Now that we were both sopping wet, she gave up the chase and turned to my face. Her hand moved closer to my face, she's going to bitchslap me! But, hold on if her lips are touching mine that means that she isn't bitchslapping me, she's kissing me!

"Why did you run away?" I asked after we broke the kiss.

"Because, when you love somebody as much as I love you, you might think that that would be a prank," she said.

"Why would it be a prank?" I asked.

"I- I don't know…" Nana replied as our faces got closer.

"Took you two long enough!" Ness interrupted right before we kissed.

"Well sorry!" I returned, pulling Nana up from the water.

"Well, guess things will get boring with you two making out all the time, so I gotta keep things interesting." Ness said, "I know, I think I'll launch Nana using my PK Thunder!"

"Ness! Wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. Ness had already electrocuted Nana with the PK Thunder. He wasn't thinking about how water conducts electricity. Nana was dead! "I'm going to kill you!"

_My rage was to much, the one I loved dead, even though it was by my best friend who killed her_, _and it was an accident. My hand shot down to my sword holster as I drew the Kokiri Sword. My hand sprang out and I stabbed Ness, in the heart. Everybody, hearing the commotion saw this and my actions. They immediately tried to capture me, but I ran as fast as I could away from Smash Mansion and all of the Smashers. So now, I'm here in the middle of nowhere, my only companion a writing journal and a magic pen that my mom gave me that never runs out of ink. The knife that I used to kill my best friend, I know use to kill animals for food. My only regret, is ever telling Nana that I loved her._

**Wow… sad isn't it. I cried while I wrote the end there. Hope you review!**


End file.
